herofandomcom-20200223-history
Speckles
Speckles is a Tarbosaurus ''and the main protagonist of the Korean film Speckles the Tarbosaurus (released in America as ''The Dino King). ''His family was killed (counting his friend/wife, Blue Eyes and big brother Quicks) by the scarfaced Tyrannosaurus One-Eye; only Speckles survived. He hates One-Eye for what he has done to his family and swears vengeance. When he grows up, he fights his nemesis One-Eye constantly, until he is finally killed while battling the big green Tarbosaurus in the ocean by a massive Tylosaurus. In the English dub, Speckles is voiced by Veronica Taylor (the original voice actress of Ash Ketchum) as a hatchling and Christopher Daniel Barnes (the original voice to Prince Eric and the voice actor of Spider-Man) as a teenager and as an adult. Biography Speckles started out life with his mother, his twin sisters, and his older brother, Quicks. He was the youngest, and the smallest in his family, and was usually ignored by them, but he still loved being with them. One day, his family left on a hunt, with him, but the young ''Tarbosaurus decided to try and catch his own prey. His targets only honked at him, though, not even the least bit frightened at his puny size. Suddenly, Speckles looked to the side, to see a massive dinosaur stampede coming their way! One-Eye, a vicious Tyrannosaurus had started it, and poor Speckles was caught up in the herd! Fortunately, his brother, Quicks saved his life, sacrificing himself in the process. Meanwhile, his mother rushed to save Speckles' twin sisters, who were cornered at the edge of a cliff, as the stampede came closer and closer. Sadly, the twins were knocked off of the cliff, much to the horror of Speckles. This left only his mother, and One-Eye. The two dinosaurs battled each other, while Speckles watched, but One-Eye managed to overpower his opponent, grabbing Speckles' mother in a throat grip, and forcing her off of the cliff's edge! This horrified Speckles, who then left the area, heartbroken. The young Tarbosaurus wandered around for many days after the incident, now an orphan, and dodged predators, such as pterosaurs, and Velociraptors. One-Eye had taken over his old nest, which saddened Speckles. Four years later, Speckles comes across One-Eye, who is busy hunting a Therizinosaurus. Speckles had encountered this dinosaur once, with his siblings, barely escaping alive. He knows how dangerous the creature is, and thinks that One-Eye might be killed by it, but he is proven wrong, when the Tyrannosaurus manages to trick his prey, and kill it! As the Tyrannosaurus eats his catch, another Tarbosaurus, with blue eyes, approaches him, and lures One-Eye away, letting Speckles grab a piece of meat from the kill. The young Tarbosaurus leaves into a cave, and begins to eat, when "Blue-Eyes" returns, and tries to take it from him! Speckles then sees that she is starving, like him, and shares the meat with her. Over the years, the two stick together, and form a bond with each other. Five years pass, and Speckles and Blue-Eyes encounter One-Eye, in a tar pit! Speckles tries to lure his nemisis into the tar, and it works. Until the Tyrannosaurus manages to free himself, shocking Speckles, who escapes, with Blue-Eyes. The two are forced to move away, and soon find a hot spring, which soothes their wounds from the journey. Ten years pass, and the two have been living in a forest, away from One-Eye, or so they thought. As Speckles and Blue-Eyes are eating a kill, the evil Tyrannosaurus returns, and knocks Speckles off a cliff, into the water below! He was looking for a mate, so while Speckles was out of the way, he tried to mate with Blue-Eyes! The young Tarbosaurus female tried to escape, but One-Eye attacked her, knocking her onto the ground! As he prepares to kill her, Speckles arrives just in time. Now that he is strong enough to battle his enemy, he and One-Eye prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed at the sound of the Tyrannosaurus's roar. Blue-Eyes intervines, only getting herself knocked over again, and One-Eye grabs Speckles by the throat, like he did to his mother, before he'd killed her. Speckles has a flashback of that day, and manages to overpower his nemesis, and battle him. One-Eye is defeated, and retreats, while Speckles roars in victory at the top of a cliff, Blue-Eyes at his side. After the battle, Speckles returns to his childhood nest, and starts a family with Blue-Eyes. They raise three hatchlings, one of them looking just like Speckles. That hatchling is named Speckles Jr. by his father. As the hatchlings play together one day, a volcano erupts, and, destroying the land, and forcing the dinosaurs living there to move. One of Speckles' hatchlings was killed, in a cave-in, and Blue-Eyes was weakening from a leg injury. In the desert, Velociraptors pursue the exhausted dinosaurs, hoping for a meal. Suddenly, Blue-Eyes collapses, unable to go any further, and a desperate Speckles tries to help her, but to no avail. The Velociraptors see the weak Tarbosaurus, and approach them, but Speckles manages to kill a few of them. The small carnivores surround them both, and Speckles stands by Blue-Eyes, as she then dies in front of him, causing him to roar in agony. Knowing that he must protect the only family members he has left, Speckles then escapes the raptors, with his two hatchlings, leaving behind his dead friend, as her carcass is eaten. After two more weeks, the herd of dinosaurs spot a "green paradise" up ahead! They all head for it, with Speckles and his children. Meanwhile, One-Eye is watching them, and he starts another stampede, that heads toward where Speckles and his family are! The Tyrannosaurus approaches the two hatchlings, throwing one of them off the cliff, and prepares to kill Jr.! But Speckles arrives just in time, standing between the two. Determined to finish off his foe, he battles One-Eye on the cliff, but Jr. is accidentally knocked into the sea by One-Eye's tail, as Speckles watches in horror! Now enraged, the Tarbosaurus smacks his nemesis with his tail, knocking him off of the cliff! Fortunately, Jr. is alive, but so is One-Eye, who swims toward the hatchling, in an attempt to kill him! Speckles, desperate to save his only son, jumps off the cliff, and into the water, landing on his foe! The two dinosaurs battle underwater, as two Tylosaurus appear! But suddenly, one of the Tylosaurus jumps out of the sea, snatching up One-Eye in it's jaws, and drags him under the water! Now that One-Eye is finished, Speckles swims over to his tiny son, and tries to bring him back to land, but is too exhausted, and falls unconscious, with Jr. in his mouth! Later, Speckles' body washes up on a beach, and a pterosaur flies down, poking the Tarbosaurus's body with it's beak. Luckily, Speckles is still alive, and he opens his jaws, revealing Jr.! The hatchling nudges his father, wailing loudly, before Speckles rises up, and nuzzles his child. With the threat of One-Eye gone, and their new home close by, Speckles and Jr. walk down the beach, to the green paradise. Abilities *'Strength:' Speckles is as strong as One Eye. He is able to use his full strength to push down One Eye. *'Speed:' Speckles can move 30 miles- 30 km/h. *'Endurance:' Speckles has great endurance, as he was able to take attacks from One Eye's jaw strength/brute strength and try to fight back showing off his stamina. *'Stamina:' Speckles stamina is impressively very high as he was able to take on a pack of Velceraptors to protect his family from harm. But he was getting exhausted but he made a ultimate choice to leave his mate; because she had already passed away. He manage to use his speed and size to protect his kids from harm. As he was still able to walk. As he was weak he was still able to fight One Eye. But he was trying to protect his son from the ocean that One Eye was still alive and can swim he jumps in the ocean to battle him. As he fighting underwater he was giving his all. He was saved by a sea dinosaur that kills One Eye. He was able to swim back to the island before he pass out. *'Swimming:' Speckles has the ability to swim and fight underwater, as he was able to swim with his powerful legs and using his tail to help out. *'Jaw Strength:' Speckles is powerful enough to kill Velceraptors and other dinosaurs. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Speckles is shown to be clever by using the sink sand against One Eye. He also knew by following One Eye to understand how to fight and hunt to improve himself. *'Master Hunter:' Speckles was watching his family before their death to hunt as an ambush pack. As he was able to do this with his mate. As he got older he was able to hunt alone by corning his prey to finished it off on the neck. Weapons Speckles uses his tail, sharp teeth, claws, talons, and head as weapons in a fight or for hunting. Similar Heroes *Simba (The Lion King) *Aladar (Disney's Dinosaur) *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Patchi (Walking With Dinosaurs) Spoiler alert ended Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:In love heroes Category:Narrators Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Predators Category:Nurturer Category:Siblings Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Warriors Category:Wise Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:The Messiah Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Lethal Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Animal Heroes Category:Titular Heroes